Canada and America
by faithword1
Summary: Just a story about Canada and America. How Canada feels when he feels forgotten, and how he had enough. Sucky Summary, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

_America and Canada when they were kids and found by France and England._

_I own nothing_

Canada cried, running as fast as he could, but he couldn't keep up. America was so far ahead of him and he was scared. Those villages chased them out of the city, as they just showed up out of nowhere, and no one knew them, and the next city wasn't for miles! He tripped over a rock and landed on his face. When Canada got back up and ran, to his horror he saw a huge buffalo. Canada screamed, quickly covering his face, trembling before the beast.

America heard Canada scream and looked back, seeing his baby brother tremble before the buffalo. No one picks on his brother! America ran over, grabbing the buffalo by its front feet, then to Canada shock started swinging it around like one would swing a toy doll for fun. America giggled, letting go and watched as the buffalo went flying. Canada smiled, clinging to America. America smiled and hugged his brother. America grabbed Canada's hand and started pulling him along.

Strawberries! There were bushes of strawberries! Canada smiled and ran up to the bushes, picking the best one he saw and used his dress to hold them. One hand holding his dress up to make a basket, the other picking. America watched, head tilted to the side. Once Canada thought he had enough he walked over to America and held one out. America took it and watched Canada eat one. Then he copied.

America smiled widely, grabbing a few more and eating them. They were so tasty! They both ate strawberries till they were both filled. America flopped down, closing his eyes. Canada crawled over to America and laid beside him, resting his head on his brothers shoulder. They both fell asleep, nothing in the world could mess this up, not even a herd of buffalo. Canada knew his brother would protect him, and in return Canada will care for America and always be there.


	2. Chapter 2

_America and Canada when they were kids and found by France and England._

_I own nothing_

Canada slowly opened his eyes, smiling. Ah, another adventure today! He sat up, rubbing his eyes. Wait… Canada looked around him. Where's his brother! Canada squeaked, quickly pushing himself to his feet and ran. He had to be near! Canada kept tripping as he ran through the tall dress, his normal lovely white dress got dirty and cut up, and Canada had scratches on his legs and arms form how many times he tripped.

Canada then stopped, right on the edge of the tall grass. He saw his brother, but two tall men were standing near him. Both had blond hair, but ones was cut short and neat, the other slightly long and wavy. They can't be around here. Canada moved back into the grass, hiding. What were they doing to his brother?

Canada watched as each one tried to get America to come to him, but only when the one with straight short hair seemed to get depressed did America go over to him. The tall man smiled and picked America up.

No! He was taking his brother! Canada ran out of the tall grass, going to the tall man. He waves his arms, trying to get him to look at him, but they seemed to look right threw him. America didn't even noticed Canada. What was going on?

Canada ran over to the man with wavy hair, grabbing his pants leg. Only then did France see him. France picked Canada up, smiling.

"Well, England looks here. There's another one." England glanced over to France, then to Canada.

"Hmp." England then walked away, lovingly holding America. Canada reached out for America, crying. But America was to happy hugging his 'father'.

"Gah, stupid England." France looked down at the child in his hand. He had to amit, the two children looked a lot alike, but he won't have any son ofbe like any son of that stupid England! "Listen here, England is a bad man, and anyone going to be raised by him will be bad. I'll teach you everything you need to know. What's your name?" France asked, smiling a little as the boy stared at him with large purple eyes. Ah, what a lovely color.

"C…C…Ca...Canada…" Canada whispered. France could barely hear him, but he smiled.

"Alright then Canada, from now on I'll raise you and teach you my ways!"


	3. Chapter 3

_America and Canada when they were kids and found by France and England._

_I own nothing_

Time past. Canada learned Frances ways. America learned England's ways.

Never once did they see each other. But Canada all but forgotten his brother…Who left him, without a second thought! Thinking of it made his blood boil.

Canada was walking through the forest calmly, smiling. He wore a simple red vest and black pants with snow boots, as it was winter. Then Canada saw him. America.

America was shivering, wearing a blue shirt, white pants and some dress shoes. America was trying to get use to the cold winter, but it was getting hard. But England said it'll be best for America to tough it out in the new world.

Canada frowned, pulling the musket off his back, aiming it at America.

"Hands up!" Canada yelled. America turned around, staring at Canada.

"Whoa, chill bro." America put his hands up, staring at the stranger.

"America, who's that?" America and Canada both turned to see England walking towards them, frowning. Beside him was France.

"I don't know, he came out of nowhere." America explained, quickly going to England's side, clinging to him curtly. America buried his face in England's stomach, as America was still only a child.

"Dad." Canada smiled and ran to France. France just stared at Canada with a puzzled look.

"Who are you?"

Canada smile faded, just for a moment before he put on a fake one, staring up at his father.

"Papa, it's me. Canada!" France seemed to remember and smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Yes yes, of course it's you Canada! You expect me to forget~!" France turned to England, chuckling. "It seems my son caught your off guard."

"I didn't think America had to worry about a son of yours. Any son of yours is sure to be a freak just like you. Come America, we're leaving." England turned, grabbing Americas hand and calmly started to walk away. America looked back, staring at Canada. Did he know him?


	4. Chapter 4

_America and Canada when they were kids and found by France and England._

_I own nothing_

_**Time passed form that small meeting. America and Canada kept seeing each other, but it was only short sightings. Before long they both were part of the allies. So odd how things turned out after all these years. America had turned into the 'hero' always demanding attention, while Canada remained silent, but did try to help and be noticed. But he soon gave up on being remembered by anyone, seeing how even his 'Papa' forgot about him.**_

It was just another meeting between the allies so they could stop the Axis. Canada silently watched as America babbled on, how France kept flirting with England, and how China kept trying to tell Russia to go away.

Canada stood up, walking over to his 'Papa'. Maybe this time.

"Papa…" Canada muttered, lightly grabbing Frances shoulder.

France looked away from Britain and at Canada. He jumped to his feet quickly.

"Who are you?" He yelled. Everyone in the room stopped and looked towards France and Canada.

"Whoa dude, where did he come from!?" America asked, staring at the stranger.

"Perhaps he a spy from the Axis!" China suggested.

Canada sighed and looked down, letting them babble on.

"I'm Canada." No one heard him. "I'm Canada…" no one noticed. "I'm Canada, I'm flipping Canada! I'm Frances son!" No one heard him.

Canada walked up to America, standing right infront of him.

"Look me in the eye, America. Tell me you don't know who I am."

"Dude, personal bubble. Look, I really don't know you. In truth, you're kinda freaking me out. Where did you come from?"

Canada closed his eyes. So America truly forgotten him. Canada turned and walked out without another word.

"Guys…Do you think we went to far?" China muttered, watching Canada go.

"I don't see why. We do this all the time…" Russia said, grinning like a child.

"But do you think we're being mean..I mean, we act like we don't see him. We act like he not there. Why do we do such things?" China muttered, crossing his arms. He felt truly worried for Canada. What if they took it to far this time? "This joke has to end."

"I must agree with sweet China~! My heart hurt when I saw the look on my poor Canada's face! This was fun at first, a nice little joke. AH! I don't know if I can take it!" France yelled, over reacting like he always does.

"Shut It you huge git. It was your idea in the first place." England snapped, hitting France upside the head.

"Wait guys, really who is Canada?" America stood there, completely puzzled.

"America…you truly are a huge idiot." China muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

_America and Canada when they were kids and found by France and England._

_I own nothing_

Canada went home. He just didn't know why. Why didn't anyone remember him? Canada walked into his bathroom, locking the door behind him. What was the point of living if no one ever noticed? Canada reached into a cabinet, pulling out a bottle of sleeping pills.

Canada closed his eyes. Once he did this there was no turning back.

"Fine." He muttered to himself. He opened the bottle and swallowed all the pills.

_**With America**_

America ran all the way to Canada's home. Who could be so stupid! It was infront of his face! His brother was Canada, why hadn't be seen him! What happened! Why didn't America remember him? It made no sense, but there was no time for thinking now. He had to tell his brother he remembered!

America kicked down the front door once he reached the house.

"Canada!" He called, just to hear a weak moan to his left. America waste no time, he ran towards the sound. What was wrong? Why didn't his brother call back? "Canada, where are you!" America called out again.

"In here…"The voice was soft and cracked, but America heard it clearly. America went to the bathroom door, pressing his ear to it. He hear breathing inside. America kicked the door down without a care in the world. There was Canada. He was on the floor, eyes closed, whimpering softly from the loud noise of the door being knocked down.

America picked up his brother, holding him close.

"Canada, what happened?" America muttered, staring at his brother. Canada slowly opened his eyes. America followed the gaze of Canada eyes to a empty pill bottle. "...Canada…You idiot." America turned on his heels and ran with Canada in his arms. He wasn't going to let his brother die like that!

_A week later_

America sat beside Canadas bed. America knew Canada would be fine, it takes a lot more then a bottle of pills to kill someone like them..but it still hurt like hell. America held Canadas hand, watching him as he slept.

"Canada, my brother. I promise I will never forget you, I promise I'll be there for you. I promise I'll never leave you again." America muttered, smiling. He remembered everything now. They both appeared together, they stayed together. He also remembered what happened that fateful day.

_America woke up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He noticed Canada was still asleep, so he gently pushed Canada off and ran threw the tall grass, giggling. He was going to play hide and seek! So he went behind a rock, giggling and looking around. But then two strange men walked up to him. America giggled. They were so weird looking. America never even thought about his brother when the men started to talk to him, trying to convince America to go with them._

The rest just went out from there…America lightly squeezed Canada's hand, frowning. How could he be so stupid? He just left this brother there…Then he never thought of him again…How stupid.

"America…Thank you." Canada smiled. His eyes was opened and he was staring at America. America looked at Canada and practily leaped ontop of him.

"Bro! You're awake!" America yelled, giving Canada a nice huge rib cracking hug, Canada laughed, hugging America tightly. He was never going to let his brother forget him.

_Yeeeeeah,I really don't know what to say. I kinda half assed this one. I had it it my mind, but I just couldn't put the words I wanted on it no matter how many times I tried…So this is what happened. Leave a review and such! Check out my other storys if you got a moment. Thank you!_


End file.
